Wait It Out
by sapphireEye2010
Summary: A new gas has been created to bring bodies back to life, but will it bring mayhem with it? Follow the story of several high school band students as they live through the disaster that follows the creation of the gas. Rated T for some content, e.g. cussing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning POV: Amelia

_**Miracle or Mayhem?**_

_ American scientists have recently discovered that it is possible to bring deceased beings back to life. Despite warnings from fellow scientists and even the general population, a special gas has been proven to restart the body, starting with the part of the brain that controls heartbeat. It very slowly, taking a course of several years, lets the brain restart itself. The gas spreads to the more important parts of the brain first, such as survival instinct and the part that controls the ability to sense necessities, such as water and food. So far, the reanimated corpses have only been able to digest vegetables and meat._

"_We have been warned that this may turn into a disaster," says the leading scientist, who wishes to remain anonymous, when questioned. "We are sure that this gas will not turn the bodies to flesh eating 'zombies.' We have maintained the newly revived people in a top secret facility until we can teach them how to act civilized and live among those who have never died before. Also, the gas is not harmful to any currently living being."_

_Nobody knows how to respond to this freshly developed cure for death, but some are confident that this is miraculous. The scientists who have formed this gas refuse to allow it to be used on those who have died from old age. Cancer patients and those who have died from heart attacks are the primary subjects to the gas._

I am still concerned about this new "cure for death." For all we know, this _could_ end up as a zombie apocalypse. Reanimated corpses that so far can't be civilized people, eat meat, and only know how to survive and that they need to eat? I honestly think that's kind of dangerous to all of us who have never died before.

I head for school, still thinking about the news. My sister parks the car, I see my friends Carol, Sabrina, Katie, and Valarie waiting for me. We still have about half an hour until school starts, so I say good-bye to my sister and my friends and I head to the band room. Yes, we are band geeks, but we're proud of it.

We're in the band room, talking about the new gas and joking around about the zombie apocalypse that could come. I put my bag in my cubby where my instrument is, and as I do, I see all of the food I have in there. There's a bag of chips, some doughnuts, granola bars, peanut butter and crackers, two boxes of Cheez-Its (yum), and a huge box of Goldfish crackers. Yet, people still think I'm anorexic. Sure, if anorexia means eating like a pig and somehow staying skinny. After a while, I go to class. Everybody is talking about the gas.

After school, I head to the front to get some pizza. I get a whole box and head back to the band room. We have to stay after school sometimes, but we don't do anything until about 4:30, so we eat and Carol and Sabrina go join the small techno party in the middle of the room. I just sit there eating most of the pizza while laughing my head off when one guy, Will, fell over. Just then, my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. It's my mom. I press talk and put the phone to my ear.

"Amy, honey, you're going to need to stay a bit longer than usual today. I have to work late, your sister got sick, and your father is teaching tonight, so nobody can pick you up," my mom says.

"OK, that's fine," I reply. "But don't forget that you promised to take my friends home, too."

"I know. I won't forget. Have fun. Bye."

"I will. Bye." I hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, peoples. I just wanted to tell you that the descriptions for some of the characters in this story will be on my profile, so if you want to know about these people, feel free. R&R!_

Chapter Two: Its Started POV: Sabrina

It's been two weeks since the news about the gas was released, and I'm still a little scared. We basically have zombies preparing to roam around acting like humans. OK, they technically _are_ humans, but still. I _hate_ zombies. With a passion. Amelia has been telling me to relax and that everything is fine, but even she is scared. I think she has been reading _way _to many books.

I get home, and my mom tells me that my dad is going to pick me up and take me over to his place for the weekend. She has to work, and she doesn't want me to get bored and do something stupid. An hour later, I'm watching TV at my dad's house with his wife.

I randomly flip to the news. I am shocked at what is going on.

"_We all know about the new gas used to bring corpses back to life. But what scientists didn't know was the bacteria on the corpses' teeth can kill you within 24 hours, but the gas has been found within the saliva. So, therefore, if you get bit, you will die and be brought back to life after 25 hours. The lead scientist was bit two days ago and is now a victim to the gas. The first body brought back, whose name will remain anonymous, turned on the scientist when it was hungry. It ate the man's arm off, then went on to attack others in the facility after realizing that it had become a target. It escaped soon after and is being chased after. We recommend staying indoors and protecting your family and home."_

That's when I started to freak out. Amelia called me a minute later.

"Oh my goodness, did you see what was on the news?" she nearly screamed.

"Yeah, and I'm not liking it," I replied.

"The good thing is, the facility is in Rhode Island, so we're safe. For now."

"OK. That's good news. Where's Rhode Island?" I could hear her hit her forehead with her hand. "I'm kidding, Amelia. I know where it is."

"OK, good." Then she hung up.

My dad came into the living room with a large box. When he opened it, I saw that it was filled with guns. I gasped.

"What's with the guns?" I asked, concerned.

"I can't risk letting you or my wife getting hurt," he replied.

"Oh..," I said.

"It's going to be fine, Sabrina. I promise. Now, take whatever you need. I have more in the attic."

"What? More?"

"Yes. You never know when you need protection."

So I took a few handguns, and then I saw there were more than just guns. There were knifes, bulletproof vests, grenades, and even special clothes that allow you to secretly carry weapons. I took some of everything. When I tried on a coat, I realized it fit perfectly. Everything seemed to fit perfectly except for a few items that I assumed were for my dad and stepmom.

"Could I take some stuff for my friends?" I asked.

"Sure. I have seven more boxes upstairs, so take as much as you want." I did. I had more than enough for me, Carol, and Amelia. I forgot about Katie and Valarie, though. The clothes and boots would be a little big, but I couldn't help that.

My dad drove me to Carol's, where Amelia was going to spend the weekend. The moment I got out of the car, I was basically attacked by my friends. They made me fall over. I went into the car and got the stuff I grabbed for them. Once I opened the box, all they could do was stare. I laughed and gave them their stuff. Once we tried it all on, Amelia couldn't resist and said:

"We look sexy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Slight profanity, but this is where the story really starts off._

Chapter Three: Stuck -POV: Carol

Because the "zombie" and whoever it has infected are far away, we still have to go to school. The school board has decided that if you have a note from your parents, you may carry weapons just in case something was to happen. My parents were hesitant, but they signed the note. Amelia and Sabrina also have notes, so we all are carrying a ton of weapons, and nobody but the office knew how much we have.

We all also thought ahead to bring food to school, just in case. Amelia already had a lot, but with her appetite, it'll be gone in five minutes. Our lockers were stuffed. Classes went on as usual, but you could feel the tension. Only about a quarter of the school was there.

Fourth block came, which means band. Very few people were there, so the band director decided to let us hang out, which to some of us, means crazy techno parties. We had so much fun, despite the mayhem going on outside of school, even Amelia joined in. Let's just say, she isn't the best dancer, but we all had fun.

We were allowed to stay after school, if we wanted, so Amelia, Sabrina, Will, his friend, Sam, and I stayed. We were the only ones left. The band director left, so Sabrina and Amelia got on the computer to see if there was any news about the zombie trouble up north.

"Oh, shit," Amelia said. Everyone stopped. You knew it was bad if Amelia cusses in public.

"What?" I yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Get you asses in here and you'll find out!" So we all ran into the office. We gasped when we saw the news video.

_**Infestation Reaches Startling Rates**_

_Last Friday, reanimated corpses had escaped from a secret facility in Rhode Island. It was discovered that if you are bitten by these "zombies", you will die within twenty-four hours, but an hour later, you will become one of them. Now, there are an estimated two thousand of these creatures roaming the United States. It is also reported that one may have made its way onto an international flight and is on its way to Europe. We would recommend staying where you are. Do not go outdoors. Lock all doors and windows, putting boards over the windows. We hope that you can stay safe in this crisis. Thank you. Good luck._

"Oh, shit is right, Amelia," Sam said. We all nodded.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well," Amelia said. We all stopped and looked at her. "We need to stay here. We get stuff to board up the windows. We make sure all of the doors to the outside are locked. We gather all of our resources and put them in safe places, but not the same one." Just then everyone's phone started to ring. We all picked up at the same time.

"Hello?" I said.

"Honey," it was my mom. "We need you to stay at school. We can't risk leaving the house or having you leave safety. Go somewhere, lock the doors, and hide. Make sure you can access the internet. Be safe. We love you."

"I love you guys, too. I'll be safe. You have to promise to also be safe."

"We promise. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. Everybody else was already done. "I'm not allowed to leave."

"I can't either."

"Neither can I."

"Me neither."

"Nope."

We sighed. Then Amelia stood up and walked out of the office, into the band room.

"We have resources," she said. "We have protection. We can get anything we need to without leaving the school. We need to get started." Then she started to give us instructions.

"Will, Sam, you need to find some tools and boards for the windows. Brina, go to the main office, get the keys, and start locking doors and windows. Carol, get the key to all of the lockers and start opening them for anything we can use as food. I'll start planning other things."

So we all left to do our tasks. When we were done, Amelia had huge stacks of food and a list of places and inventory.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, for now, we're stuck. So all we can do is stay fit and healthy, train with the weapons," the guys gasped when she opened her coat to show all of her weapons, "and at kickboxing," she looked at Sabrina, "and wait it out."


	4. Chapter 4

_Not much happens in this chapter, but the next chapter will be more interesting. R&R._

Chapter Four: Let's Get Started-POV: Amelia

Windows are locked and boarded up, doors are blocked, and the five of us are trapped and alone in a high school. Could be worse… I guess. I feel like I'm the only one who knows what they're doing. Everybody else is just sitting around, waiting for me to do something. After two hours, I can't stand it anymore.

"OK, that's it. Get off your lazy asses and get over here. We need to be doing something productive." They all get up and walk over to me.

"Geez, calm down, Amelia."

"I will not calm down. You all know you should be doing something, and you are just sitting around." I pause. Nobody says anything. "I'm going to assign you all jobs. No switching, no complaining, no backtalk. Got it?"

They nod, so I continue.

"Carol, start making plans. Schedule eating times, lights-out, when we wake up, day and night patrols, and workouts."

"Workouts?" Sam says.

"That's what I said. We need to stay fit. We will need regular workouts, and kickboxing workouts. Will, you are in charge of regular workouts. Brina, you take care of kickboxing. You are the only one who knows it. We need at least one lesson of each every day. Sam, you can do most of the patrols with Will. Brina, you can also carry out the schedule. Carol, you can keep track of inventory.

"What are you going to do?" Will said. "You haven't given yourself a job."

"I was getting there. I will clean, wash clothes, and give checks."

"Checks?" Sabrina said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I will check for any signs of infection and zombification."

"Oh," they all said at once.

"Oh, and nobody goes anywhere without a buddy, or a weapon. Now, let's get started."

Two hours later, everybody had a job and was situated and checked for infection. Will and Sam were on patrol, Carol was reading, and Sabrina was practicing her kickboxing. I went into a practice room in the back with my book bag.

I pulled out two books: one for yoga, and one for meditation. I went through my yoga session and was meditating when Sam walked in.

"Oh, uh, hi," he said awkwardly. I assumed he was done with his patrol and sighed.

"What do you want?" I said, rolling my eyes as I tried to meditate.

"I, uh, just wanted to see what you were doing. We haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing?"

"I've been practicing yoga and meditating, which you just interrupted," I said coldly.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'll leave now."

"You don't have to leave, it's just… I don't normally get interrupted, so I kind of got annoyed. This is my time to relax and be in solitude."

"Oh. So, why don't you just listen to music or something? This _is _a little odd."

"Listening to music doesn't let me clear my mind. You should try meditating sometime. It helps when you are stressed."

"Um, OK. Can you teach me?" I could tell he was trying to seem interested, but he was struggling.

"There's really not much to teach. Just sit comfortably, lift your chin slightly, and relax. Clear your mind, breathe deeply, and relax."

"OK." He tried, and I give him credit for that, but he was struggling to stay still.

After a while, he finally relaxed. He stayed like that for a few minutes then got up.

"Thanks, I guess," he said, blushing.

"Anytime." I stood up, too. We left the room, and as Will looked up, you could tell what he was thinking, since Sam was blushing and we were both standing awkwardly by each other.

"Did you guys kiss or something?" Will asked.

"Hell no," we said at the exact same time.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is a bit more interesting than chapter four. Zombies actually appear in this chapter. It's kinda inappropriate in this chapter, so be aware. Be sure to R&R._

Chapter Five: Tricks-POV: Sabrina

I was so sore from workouts. It turns out that Will can be extremely harsh when it comes to us getting fit. And, Amelia decided that we should continue our education, "Just in case we do get out of this hell hole and the world returns to normal." Yeah, right. So know we have to actually spend time studying.

We were all hanging out in the band room, like usual, with nobody on patrol, when the lights when out. It was about time. We've been trapped in here for about a week, and the power finally cuts off. I thought that it wouldn't return, but strangely enough, it did. And when it did, I panicked. It was in the middle of the room, just standing there.

A zombie.

Suddenly, three guns were raised and were firing at the thing. The holders were me, Carol, and Sam. We all missed. It started to come after us.

Then, a single shot fired, and the bullet went right between the zombie's eyes and it collapsed, dead yet again. We all stopped in shock, and turned to see Amelia, who had never shot a gun before, with a pistol in her hand, eyes absolutely huge. She turned and stared at us.

"I've never done that before," she whispered.

"Damn," Sam said.

"Quick, we need to take the head off," I said.

"Yeah, we do, unless you want that thing coming back to life," Amelia responded. With that, she got up, took a knife out of her boot, and cut off the head. We stored the body in a room down the hall. When we came back, Will was laying in the corner, moaning and holding his side. We ran over to him and saw that he had been bitten.

"It came over to me and bit me," he explained. "But I kicked it away."

"Well," I said, "you have twenty four hours to live, then we have to kill you."

"Shit. Could I have one last request before I die?"

"Um, sure," Amelia said. "What do you want?"

"Well," he said, "I kind of want to get …" He smiled a bit.

Me, Sam, and Amelia all turned to Carol.

"Oh, hell no," she said.

"Come on, Carol," Sam said, "Don't you want to grant him his last request? You were the one who had the huge crush on him a few years ago."

"No, I'm not… oh, forget it. I'll do it," she said in defeat.

Sam ran off, but when he came back, he had a small packet.

"Here you go," he said with a smile. "Be safe." And with that, we all shoved Carol and will into a practice room.

I don't know how long it took, but when they came out, Will was smiling and Carol wouldn't make eye contact with anybody.

"So, how was it?" Sam said.

"Shut up," Carol said coldly.

Then, Will raised up his shirt to show the bite. And then rubbed it off.

"What the hell?" Carol screamed at him. "How could you do that? I was so concerned about you, but now I know you're just a lying bastard who would do anything to get laid. I can't believe you!" She ran off. Amelia followed her and Sam looked at Will.

"Dude, you have problems," he said. "That was wrong."

"Yeah, it was, bastard," I said.

Will ran to go find Carol, but after a while, he came back, alone.

"I can't find her."

"You do realize you're in for hell," I said.

"I'm already in hell." Just then, Amelia walked in with Carol, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Look, I'm sorry," Will said sympathetically.

"Just go away," Carol said.

"I didn't realize…" He was cut off by Amelia punching him in the face.

"You do not do that to my friend."


End file.
